Tiny Beating Heart
by HolbyCasualty-ninja
Summary: Cara is overjoyed to hear that she is expecting her first child! But after her twenty week scan which reveals a problem she finally starts to realise what this tiny beating heart inside of her means to her. Set when Cara is seven months pregnant and onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**I've wrote this fanfic just to see how Cara reacts again to this given situation. Please take a look and please review xx**

* * *

"Remember Cara you need to take it easy!" Serena warns as she leaves the staffroom, leaving a seven month pregnant Cara sitting cross legged on the sofa fanning herself down with a magazine.

"Yes don't worry Ms Campbell I will" Cara moans, the heat is becoming too much for her now even with her best attempts to cool herself down.

* * *

Cara hasn't had the best pregnancy that anyone could have, she had the common symptoms which possibly everyone gets such as terrible morning sickness which she still gets now even though she's seven months pregnant and also the excruciating pain of backache, she has also become stressed out by her main cause is her boyfriend who left her when she was twenty two weeks pregnant with his child.

The main reason he left was because he couldn't face the facts of Cara's twenty week scan which revealed that her baby has a heart defect called Hypoplastic left heart syndrome and that her baby might have one of the other common problems with hypoplastic left heart syndrome which is an Arterial septal defect which they will know more about when the baby is born.

* * *

Cara steps out onto the ward and sighs, she hates being fussed over especially when Serena fusses over her by making sure she is alright and that she isn't over tired which is something Serena has never done before to anyone. Serena has been this way now since Cara found out about her baby having a heart condition.

"Nurse Martinez" Morven calls making Cara jump as she was off in a world of her own.

"Hmm?" she mumbles as she places her hand on her bump.

Morven walks over to her and says "Can I get Mr Walton's blood results back please?"

Cara bites her lip and remember what she was meant to do earlier "I...erm... One sec.. I'll gone and chase them up" Cara panics as she walks away and goes to find the blood results which she should of received a while ago.

* * *

Once Cara has chased the blood results up for Morven she goes back to the nursing station and starts to try and find beds for patients who need to be moved onto the ward that is most appropriate for the patients condition.

"You're a little live wire today aren't you?" Cara mutters as she sits back and places her hand on the area of her bump which the baby is kicking.

"I bet it'll be a boy" Fletch says as he walks up next to her and searches through patient notes.

Cara gives a heavy sign and replies "What makes you think that?"

"I just think it is because every time you're on a shift the baby seems to play football with either your bladder or stomach" Fletch laughs.

Cara rolls her eyes "Haven't you heard of a female football player?" Cara questions as she doesn't actually know the gender of her baby yet as she wants to keep it a surprise.

She looks down at her bump and tries to imagine what it will be like when the baby is actually here, although she is completely terrified about her new born baby having an operation possibly hours or days after birth to correct the defect depending on how the condition of her baby is after birth.

"You do realise everyone is putting bets on in the staffroom to what gender the baby is?" Raf says as he walks over to them, he has made it obvious that he's been on is break because he still has a cup of coffee in his hands from the cafe downstairs.

Cara catches whiff of the small of coffee and her hand imminently flies to her mouth and she dashes off in direction of the toilets. "What's up with her?" Raf questions as he has forgotten about how the smell of coffee makes Cara ill.

"Have you once again forgotten about Cara's current ban on coffee while she's on her shift?" Fletch questions and then that is when Raf realises what he's done.

* * *

Cara finally makes it to the toilets and practically throws herself over the toilet and brings up the content of her stomach.

"Are you alright?" A voice speaks up from behind Cara.

Cara nods as she stands herself back up and walks over to the sinks and washes her hands and splashes her face with cold water "I'll be fine, It's just I don't seem to get a say on what smells are nice and bad, also on what I eat or drink anymore" Cara laughs.

She turns around to see a young patient with her arm up in a sling and also in the hospital bed gown "When you due?" she questions.

"Not until early October" Cara smiles as the young girl limps next to her and looks in the mirror.

"I'm Jessie by the way" she smiles back at Cara.

"I'm Cara" Cara says awkwardly as she places her hand on her bump again.

Jessie looks down at Cara's hand and says "Is it kicking?"

Cara gives a little nod and replies to Jessie "Yes I think it's a little hand this time" she smiles, "Anyway aren't you meant to be in bed?" Cara questions as she remembers Jessie's face from earlier.

"Yes but I needed the toilet" Jessie mutters.

Cara rolls her eyes it's the biggest excuse in the book "Right then let's get you back because I'm sure Mr Di Lucca is looking for you."

Jessie gives an innocent nod, "Is your ankle hurting you?" Cara questions as she follows Jessie back to the ward.

"Sort of, it's very numb" Jessie admits.

"Right then, I don't think it's a great idea to walk on it though" Cara explains to Jessie and she grabs a wheel chair which has been left in the corridor, "Sit!" Cara demands as she pushes the wheel chair behind Jessie and helps her sit down.

* * *

she wheels Jessie back into the ward "Ah, Miss Price I've been looking for you" Raf smiles as he sees Cara wheel her back onto the ward "All your scans have come back clear we can now discharge you" Raf smiles.

"She can't!" Cara splutters.

"Why ever not?" Raf questions her.

"She's told me that her right ankle is numb and when walking she complained it felt numb" Cara explains.

Raf and Cara help Jessie back onto the bed and he begins to examine her "So tell me Jessie what does this numb sensation feel like?" Raf says as he moves her foot slowly.

"Almost like pins and needles" Jessie explains.

Raf looks up at Cara and then replies to Jessie "When you fell you didn't hit your head did you?"

Jessie thinks long and hard but shakes her head "Her neck and spin was cleared at the scene" Cara reads as she flicks through the hand over notes.

"I-I-I dunno" Jessie mutters.

"Look at me Jessie, it's really important that you try and remember because there could be something effecting your walking by which I mean you might have a brain injury" Cara says kindly unaware of Raf glaring at her.

"Nurse Martinez!" he warns.

"But I'm only telling her the truth" the curious nurse replies. "Please try and remember Jessie your life could depend on it" she adds.

"Nurse Martinez!" Raf warns again as he starts to get annoyed with Cara.

"But-" Cara is cut off by Raf.

"My office now!" he shouts and all the other nurses and Doctors turn to see Cara walks off shamefully towards his office.

Raf apologises to Jessie about Cara's actions and gets Fletch to cover while he gives Cara a telling off for what she has just done even though the telling off should be done by Cara's superior which is the director of nursing.

* * *

 **Please read and review and let me know what you think of this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"What the hell were you playing at out there?" Raf shouts as he slams the office door shut and tells Cara to also sit down.

"I was just telling her the trust that's all?" Cara mumbles.

Raf gives a half laugh and replies "Yes I could see that, but for your information Nurse Martinez that eighteen year old girl has just lost her mother over three weeks ago and now she thinks she is going to die!"

Cara looks at her hands and mutters something.

"What was that Nurse?" He questions sarcastically.

"erm..." She stutters.

"Oh leave it Nurse! Do you realise how unprofessional naive and quiet frankly plan stupid you were out there?" Raf shouts.

Cara jumps and replies to him calmly as she remember she can't stress her baby out "I was trying to be honest with her."

"Yes I could see that but you've left that girl terrified" Raf explains in a harsh tone. "God knows what you're going to be like as a mother" Raf says without thinking about Cara's feelings.

Cara sits there starring at her lap unsure of what to say but sitting there open mouthed almost in shock.

"Look Raf" Cara breaths and jolts forward.

As she jolts forward Raf dashes to her side "Are you okay?" Raf says as he places his hand on her back.

"Yes... probably just Braxton Hicks... I need some air" Cara stammers.

She stands herself up and places her hand in the arch or her back an walks over towards the door "You don't want me to come with you do you just in case?" Raf questions and Cara shakes her head.

"How old do you think I am Raf sixty five? I'm pregnant not dying of a life threatening disease" Cara snaps at him.

* * *

She makes her way out of the office and towards the stairwell, she sits herself down on the steps and looks out the window, the Window has been left on the latch so there is cool air blowing in. "You do know how to make me feel comfortable don't you?" Cara says as she feels another little foot stick out.

She hears the door swing open and shut on one of the lower levels and continues to stroke her bump with her thumb and index finger. "Since when have you been pregnant?" a familiar voice speaks up.

"Robyn? What are you doing here" Cara questions as she holds onto the banister and pulls herself up.

"Since about seven months ago" Cara laughs as she steps forward and hugs Robyn. She studied at Uni with Robyn when she was eighteen until she was twenty two and in the time she spent at Uni with Robyn she had become great friends and until Cara got a job at North Church and Robyn came to Holby City General hospital. "Long time no see" Cara adds.

"Defiantly long time no see" Robyn says enthusiastically gesturing towards Cara's bump "So tell me who's the lucky man who is becoming a Daddy soon?" Robyn adds unaware of Cara's situation.

Cara smiles at her and replies "He's not on the scene anymore"

"Seriously why ever not?" Robyn questions.

"B-Because he couldn't face it that his unborn child will need heart surgery a few hours after birth or days depending on the babies health" Cara explains and Robyn grows sympathetic towards Cara.

* * *

Once Robyn has left Cara decides to head back to the ward as she has been gone long enough. "oh dear" Cara mutters as she jolts forwards once again "Please don't make an early appearance" Cara begs but soon the pain passes and she heads back to the ward for the last two hours of her shift.

"Phone!" Raf demands as he gets out the lift with Cara on the ground floor.

"What! Why?" she questions

"I've been watching you today, you've been having contractions haven't you?" Raf says as he follows her outside.

"What No! I'm only thirty weeks not yet time" Cara replies in shock towards what Raf has just said to her.

"Cara I know your lying" Raf speaks.

Cara gives him an unsure look "I'm...argh" Cara says as Raf grabs hold of her.

She hands Raf her phone and he types his number into her phone "I'm doing this is a friendly way don't get any ideas! If you feel the need to call me that also includes if your waters do break or you think something is wrong" Raf explains and finally hands Cara her phone back, "Now can I offer you a lift home because you're in no fit state to walk" Raf says and Cara finally submits and walks over to Raf's car with him and gets in.

* * *

Once Cara has been dropped off by Raf she decides to make herself comfortable and takes a bath although she kept drifting off to sleep in the bath she found that her Braxton Hicks weren't as bad as they were earlier.

She gets out the bath and wraps a towel around herself and heads towards her bedroom and puts her me to you pyjamas on. Cara decides to herself a cup of tea to take to bed with her and hopefully she won't fall asleep before drinking it this time "You are a little monkey aren't you" Cara says as she bumps her hand over her bump as her baby is kicking pretty hard this time.

* * *

A few days later Cara is still having Braxton Hicks and has finally got Raf to trust her on that it is just Braxton hicks and she has also told Serena that she is fine to carry on working even though Raf seems very protective of her.

"Do you think Raf is trying to protect me?" Cara questions Morven as she hands Morven a bottle of water.

"I don't follow" Morven replies.

"Every time I gasp, breath heavily or even move quickly or for that matter of fact when I bend down he constantly asks me if I'm alright and the baby" Cara explains and Morven nods along.

"He might just be worried because of your baby's heart condition" Morven answers.

Cara gives a confused look "But he isn't the father of my baby" Cara begins and Morven gives her the 'Are you sure' look "Yes Morven I am one hundred percent sure that this baby isn't his, I have never slept with a Scots man not even Raf-" Cara is cut off by Morven.

"Are Y-" she begins but it cut off by Cara.

She rolls her eyes at Morven "Leave it now, I'm fed up of people treating me like I have 'fragile' stamped across my forehead or even tattooed "Cara moans as she balances her bottle of water on her bump as it amuses her when the baby kicks and manages to kick the water bottle off her.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter please read and leave a review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update this one but here it is finally, hope you enjoy it and please read and review xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"All I want is for you to be fine and perfect and for me to just sail though this pregnancy no problems what so ever" Cara sniffs and she slams her phone down on the kitchen table "and all I fudging get is my mother moaning at me unaware that I'm pregnant with her first grandchild" Cara grits her teeth as her hormones take hold of her again making her feel like she is on a rollercoaster ride full of emotions.

Over these past few days Cara has been off work because Serena demanded she take some time off after Serena asked if she had a nursery or any type of baby stuff and Cara told her she was still to do things like that.

She gets herself up to make herself a drink when she feels an odd sensation but just carries on making herself a drink "What are you doing in there?" Cara smiles but then her smile soon turns into a concerned look as she feels a gush of water.

"Oh god no, not yet" Cara mumbles as she is over come but the most excruciating pain she has ever felt in her whole entire life.

She suddenly remembers that Raf had given her his phone number a few days ago, She messes through her handbag to find her handbag but realises she has left it upstairs.

* * *

Once upstairs she finally does realise she is in premature labour because the contractions are becoming unbearable. She quickly flicks through her contacts until she finds Raf's number it is getting on for eleven at night as she really hopes that Raf isn't asleep or completely blind drunk, she quickly dials out Raf's number hoping for an answer, he did say if she ever needed him when he handed her his number to her and now she really does need him or someone.

 _"Hello?"_ a voice answers.

 _"Raf... is that ...you?"_ Cara breaths.

 _"Yes what's up?"_ He replies.

 _"Raf... I need... you... argh!"_ Cara cries.

Raf hesitates for a moment and shushes the person he is speaking to " _Cara slow down, tell me again_ " Raf questions.

 _"Raf please! I think I've gone into premature ... labour!"_ Cara cries again and Raf goes silent the other end of the phone.

 _"Okay I shall come and see to you"_ Raf replies as he hands up the phone and turns to Fletch who is sitting next to him at the bar.

"Who was that?" Fletch questions.

"They sounded very panicked" Morven replies from the over side of Raf as she takes a sip of her coke.

"I'm so glad I didn't have a drink tonight" Raf says as he puts his wallet in his pocket again.

"Why? who was it? where are you going?" Fletch questions as he sees the amount of panic on his face.

Raf puts his leather jacket on "It's Cara" he says as he gets down off the stool.

"Why what's up with her?" Fletch questions and Morven leans over to hear what's going on.

"She's gone into labour" Raf speaks quickly has he makes his way over to the door.

"I'm coming she needs a friend" Morven says as she jumps off her stool and grabs her jacket and handbag and chases after Raf.

They both leave the pub and both get into Raf's car, "I never knew you were friends with Cara" Raf says as he starts the car and begins to drive.

Morven looks at Raf and smiles "Been friends for a few months now she was so lovely to me on my first day" Morven says in her normal enthusiastic speech pattern.

* * *

When they arrive at Cara's Raf finds a key which is hidden in the bushes and lets them both in. "Cara?" Raf questions as he makes his way upstairs closely followed by Morven.

"Raf!" Cara says breathlessly.

"How are you doing?" Raf questions as he sits next to Cara who is sitting on the bed looking really uncomfortable.

"I-I-I, think it's coming now" Cara breaths as she gives another moans and starts to pant again.

"Okay... erm... Morven we're going to need an ambulance" Raf informs Morven.

Morven hesitates and replies "Why can't you take her?"

"Morven she needs medical assistance her baby has a Arterial septal defect as well as having Hypoplastic left heart syndrome" Raf explains as Morven never knew about the heart defect until now.

Morven gives a little nod and leaves the room to call for an ambulance. "Okay Cara I'm sorry about this but I do need to check you down there, to see how things are coming along" Raf tries his hardest to smile but finds himself gritting his teeth, it has been a long time since he did his rotation on Gynaecology.

"What ever... just stop the baby coming now" Cara cries as she grips a pillow beside her.

Raf begins to check Cara over and helps her down onto the floor as Cara wants to move positions, "Ambulance is going to be about ten minutes" Morven says as she comes back into the room with her ear still against the phone.

"We haven't got ten minutes this baby wants out!" Raf says to Morven as Cara grabs his hand again and grips it tightly.

"Jesus Cara you've got an iron grip" Raf winces.

"Argh... Fudge cakes!" Cara yells and Morven giggles at what Cara has just come out with, she finds it funny how Cara is trying her hardest not to swear and is using alternative words.

Raf checks Cara again and then turns to Morven and says "Morven, We need towels now! make sure they are arm."

Morven dashes off in desperate need of towels and eventually finds them and a first aid kit and comes running back into the bedroom with them.

"That's it Cara you keep doing that, give me another push please Cara" Raf says as Morven places the towels down next to Raf and sits herself next to Cara and holds her hand.

"I Can't!" Cara screams but Raf keeps telling her to keep going.

"That's it Cara your doing perfectly one more push and you'll be a Mummy" Raf says as finally the paramedics make an entrance.

The paramedics help Raf as there isn't long left and get everything ready that they'll need when the baby is born. "Here we go" Raf says as he lifts a tiny baby up "It's a girl" he adds as he places the tiny little girl on Cara's chest and smiles at her.

The baby does cry for a few minutes and Cara begins to get worried "What's wrong with her?" Cara panics but luckily the paramedic manages to get the baby to cry.

It's only a tiny cry but it reassures Cara that her baby girl is breathing, Cara begins to shake with nerves as the paramedic takes the little girl off Cara and cuts the cord which had already been clamped.

"She's beautiful" Cara mutters in exhaustion.

"That's very true" Raf says as he peers into the paramedic's arms.

Cara gives Raf a faint smile and looks over at Morven and smiles at her to "I am-" Cara begins but then blacks out.

"Cara?" Raf questions as he shuffles over on his knees and shakes Cara by the shoulder, "Cara, Cara can you hear me?" Raf panics and then takes her pulse, "Her pulse is threading" Raf says as he stands up and moves Cara so she is lying in the recovery position.

Morven takes Cara's daughter off the paramedic while they go to fetch the stretcher for Cara, Morven makes sure she keeps the oxygen mask close to Cara's daughter as the paramedic's noticed she wasn't breathing to well.

"BP is 60 over 100" Raf says as she paramedics come back in.

"Raf" Morven mutters and Raf looks up at her to see Morven looking a little stunned "She's bleeding out" Morven stutters as she notices Cara bleeding.

* * *

Once the paramedics had realised that Cara is haemorrhaging they pick up their pace and get Cara to Holby City Hospital within minutes and a paramedic and Morven take Cara's new born daughter down to NICU.

* * *

Cara's eyes begin to flicker and slowly but surely Cara comes round and realises she's in hospital "Hey you welcome back to the land of the living" Raf smiles at her.

"What happened?" Cara questions in a hoarse voice as she lifts the oxygen mask off her face.

"You had a little girl, she's perfect but you haemorrhaged but they managed to stop the bleed and luckily you didn't need a blood transfusion" Raf smiles.

"Can I see her?" Cara questions as she tries to sit herself up "Raf can I?" Cara questions as again as Raf doesn't reply to her the first time.

Raf looks down at his phone to see if Morven had any news of Cara's daughter but still no text "Cara when they got her down to the neonatal unit she became very unwell because she couldn't breathe unaided" Raf begins but Cara interrupts him.

"What... No she's not dead, she can't be!" Cara starts to get upset.

"No, No she isn't don't worry, they have put her on a ventilator until you've signed the consent form for her heart operation" Raf reassures Cara who is starting to get worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review and let me know what you think xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

An hour later and Cara finally decides to go see her daughter, Raf has left her now as he is wanted in theatre on AAU so Morven comes to see how Cara is getting along as she is on her break.

"How you holding up?" Morven says and gives her a friendly smile.

"Honestly I feel like someone has just punched me in the stomach and drained me completely of my blood" Cara says as she messes with the Cannula with is on the back of her hand.

Cara slowly sits up and Morven comes up with a suggestion "I can take you down to see her if you like now?" Cara doesn't know what to say she wants to but she is completely and utterly scared Cara finally gives a little nod and Morven helps Cara onto the edge of the bed.

"I can't go like this my arse is showing to the world" Cara explains and Morven smiles at her.

"Raf managed to find some of your pyjamas earlier and brought them with him in the ambulance I think that's them in the bag there" Morven replies as she points at a bag which is the other side of the bed.

Morven grabs the bag and hands it to Cara and gives her some privacy to go and get changed.

"Ready?" Cara says as she walks slowly out of the bathroom and hooks arms with Morven as she is still a little unsteady on her feet.

Morven smiles at her and nods "And I thought I was the only one who still wore Mister men pyjamas"

They both giggle and make their way up to NICU, "I'm going to get you a wheel chair" Morven says and Cara gives her a confused look.

"Why?" she questions.

"Because of how slow you are awaking and at this rate your daughter will be one before you get there" Morven says as she pushes the wheel chair in front of Cara and makes her sit.

"You're not the one who has just pushes a 3 pound baby out of somewhere which is ridiculously small for a baby the size of a small watermelon to come out of" Cara says as she remembers the pain and places her hand on her stomach.

* * *

Once Morven has wheeled Cara down to NICU she leaves her in the capable hands of Dr Howman who is looking after Cara's daughter.

Dr Howman talks to Cara about her daughters condition but it's nothing new and she's heard it all before, he talks to her for a good ten minutes and tells her how her daughter has a 40% survival rate after the heart operation as she will become venerable to infections etc, and also tells her because of the size of her daughter that they can only do open heart surgery not key hole.

* * *

"Oh my gosh she's tiny" Cara mumbles as she is wheeled up next to her daughter.

"I shall leave you to have some time alone with your daughter" Dr Howman smiles as he leaves them to it.

Cara sits up straight and looks at her daughter and gives a warm smile as she watches her daughters chest rise and fall.

It all becomes a little too much for Cara as she starts to well up "Hey it's okay" a soothing voice comes from behind her, Cara turns her head to see a nurse possibly in her early thirty's standing before her.

"I-I didn't expect her to be so..." Cara cuts herself of as she starts to cry a little more than she just was.

"Tiny?" the nurse questions and Cara nods.

She bites her nail and continues "...Tiny and venerable" Cara coughs and the nurse hands her a tissue.

The Nurse places her hand on Cara's shoulder and smiles "No one is ever ready to see their child like this" the nurse gives her another smile.

"Can I touch her?" Cara questions as she places her hand flat against the glass and looks in at hr tiny daughter.

"Yeah sure" the nurse says as she opens the little hatch and Cara places her hand in and takes hold of her daughter tiny delicate hand, "Now baby Martinez this is your Mummy" the nurse smiles as she call's Cara's daughter by Cara's last name which is also on the baby identification tag at the bottom of the incubator.

Cara strokes her thumb up and down her daughters hand and gives a small smile which shows she is happy but also a nervous first time single mother.

The tears continues to slip down Cara's face as she watches her daughters chest rise and fall with aid from the ventilator, "It's my fault isn't it?" Cara cries, "It's all my fault she is here right now, she wasn't due for another two months and now she's here, it was me stressing over my own Mum wasn't it?" Cara sniffles.

"Don't beat yourself up it's not your fault-" the nurse says as she fills in the forms on Cara's daughter.

"It is my fault though, maybe if I wasn't so stressed" Cara says as she swaps her hands over so her right hand is holding her daughters hand.

The nurse gives Cara a smile and then replies "Please don't beat yourself up, I know this may sound strange but you're not the first and your definitely not the last to blame themselves for the premature birth of their child. "

Cara doesn't say anymore she just continues to admire the little baby that she had created who is now lying in front of her in the incubator.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" A voice comes from behind Cara.

"Ms Campbell?" Cara says as she turns around to see Serena standing behind her smiling at her.

"Raf told me you were here" she smiles and Cara nods as she turns around to look back at her daughter. "Cara?" Serena questions as she stands herself next to Cara "Are you okay?" she mouths and Cara gives a little nod but it's clear from her facial expression that she isn't okay but is trying to be strong.

"You can definitely see you in her, almost a split of each other" Serena says as she tries to keep Cara's spirits up.

"Yeah she is" Cara sighs and gives a half smile as she lets go of her daughters tiny hand and carefully strokes her tiny little face.

Serena places her hand on Cara's shoulder and offers her a shoulder to cry on if she needs it "So have you thought of a name?" Serena questions as she tries to make conversation.

"I... erm... I've had ideas but this was before she was here and then again I did think about boys names to" Cara explains.

Serena smiles at her and says "Take as long as you like with her name, it's up to you don't let anyone push you into it."

Cara looks at Serena and smiles "I did like Emilia as a girl's name but she doesn't look like an Emilia to me" Cara says and Serena nods as she finally gets a happy smile out of Cara.

"What about Amelia spelt with an A instead of an E?" Serena says as she grabs a chair and sits next to Cara.

"Nope, I'm not struck on that name anymore, If she was a boy I'd of called her Freddy or Miles" Cara replies.

"Cute name Miles" Serena smiles at Cara and Cara smiles back.

"I don't think Miles would suit her even though I've treated a few female patients when I worked at another hospital called Miles" Cara giggles.

Serena smiles and continues to watch Cara's daughter again.

After a while Serena is still with Cara as Serena isn't yet needed on AAU or Keller because it's pretty quiet on both wards.

"I've thought off a name for her" Cara smiles but before Cara could say anything the nurse came back in to do more observations on Cara's daughter.

The nurse looks at Cara and smiles before leaving the room and then coming back with another nurse "Miss Martinez, is this your partner?" The one nurse questions as she looks at Serena.

"Oh god no... she's ... she's my boss" Cara says suddenly in shock, Serena glares at the nurse.

"Serena Campbell deputy CEO, genral surgeon AAU" Serena smiles and the nurse gives an awkward smile.

"Okay Miss Martinez your daughter has slightly improved in her condition since birth and we would like to start the bonding process before your daughters operation so would you like to hold her although it will be topless because she needs skin to skin bonding" the nurse explains still feeling a little awkward.

"Yes please" Cara says as she removes her hand from the incubator and the nurse helps the other nurse to get the tiny baby out of the incubator.

Cara removes her top a little embarrassed because she is in front of Serena and then sits back down in a chair and is told how to hold her daughter because of her being so tiny.

The one Nurse slowly places Cara's daughter down on Cara's chest and smiles at her, Cara completely freezes and then starts to become all emotional "I'm sorry I don't know what's up with me" Cara says as she looks down at her daughter lying on her chest.

Her on hand is places lightly on the baby's back while the other one is supporting her bottom, "So what did you say you were going to call her?" Serena says as she watches the nurse move the baby's head so that the ventilator isn't sticking into Cara at all.

"Oh I forgot about that" Cara smiles.

"So?" Serena questions.

"Mila" Cara smiles as she trails her hand across her daughters thin blonde hair.

Serena smiles at her and nods "what a lovely name" Serena replies as she stands up "Look I've got to go now but I'll be sure to tell everyone on AAU how you and baby Mila are doing" Serena adds as she leaves Cara to be alone with Mila.

* * *

"Hello Mila, I'm your Mummy" Cara whispers as Serena leaves the room, Cara feels herself welling up she can't believe that she is now a Mum and that everything is slowly falling into place and hopefully in a few weeks or months Mila will be well enough to go home.


End file.
